


Проблемы с бывшей

by chernov



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernov/pseuds/chernov
Summary: У Леонарда Маккоя всегда были проблемы с его бывшей женой. Правда, раньше ее злость не выходила за пределы его собственной персоны.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Проблемы с бывшей

Паша не был нервным или чересчур пессимистичным. Ну, по крайней мере, после 20-ти точно. Любые проблемы и опасности он встречал лицом к лицу с неизменной улыбкой. Люди удивлялись его уверенности в хорошем исходе, и не понимали, как такой человек, как Павел, мог связать свою жизнь с кем-то вроде Леонарда, кто, по словам некоторых, «мог найти плохое даже в коробке конфет». Правда состояла в том, что люди часто не видели дальше собственного носа, не замечая, что верил больше всех в благоприятный исход и раздражался из-за этого именно Леонард, а Паша и сам бы назвал 31 причину не есть предложенные андорианцем конфеты. Люди не замечали, что было в них общего — того, чему Павел научился у Леонарда. Они оба были профессионалами, теми людьми, у которых даже в самый критический и эмоциональный момент не дрогнет скальпель в руках и палец не соскользнет с курка фазера. В общем, люди, особенно земляне, были избирательны в своих суждениях и навешивали удобные для себя ярлыки, и с этим Павел был полностью согласен со Споком.

Когда Джоанна написала ему, что мама сама завезет ее к ним, Павел даже не напрягся. Его связывали сложные отношения с Мириам Маккой. Та чуть ли не ненавидела его за связь с ее так же ненавистным — бывшим, — мужем, хотя она сама недолго горевала после развода, и вышла замуж даже раньше начала их пятилетней миссии. Но Павел ее не боялся. О, нет. Его вряд ли испугает что-то больше угрожающего выражения лица лейтенантки Ухуры, неудовольствия на лице медсестры Чапел или цепкого, яростного взгляда Аманды Грейсон, который даже не был направлен непосредственно на Павла. Скорее ему было снисходительно жаль Мириам, ощущая от присутствия Леонарда на его стороне сдержанное превосходство, но он никогда не старался выразить это в открытую. Если честно, первые пару лет Паша искренне пытался наладить с ней контакт. Джоанна любила обоих своих родителей, их ссоры и разногласия не были для нее тайной, так что Павел пытался смягчить их натянутые отношения, (даже если от него мало что зависело), чтобы девочку лишний раз не разрывали противоречия от того, что ее мать не в восторге от еще одного дорогого ей человека.

Маккой задерживался на работе, занятый исследованием нового вируса, что унес почти полмиллиона жизней на Альмус-8, и созданием вакцины, но Павел не беспокоился по этому поводу — Лен обещал, что постарается не то чтобы совсем, но хотя бы не критично опоздать к ужину. Они заботились о благополучии друг друга, а особенно следили за собственным режимом в те дни, когда с ними должна была быть Джоанна, но иногда работа поднималась на первое место в списке приоритетов, так как зачастую от нее могла зависеть чья-то жизнь.

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Павел мягко отложил ПАДД, спокойно проследовал в коридор и открыл дверь.

— Привет, принцесса, — тут же поприветствовал Джо он, вставав на одно колено, так, что та без труда могла обнять его за шею. — Мне кажется, или ты еще сильнее выросла? В прошлый раз ты была совсем малышкой, — ласково прощебетал он.

— Прошлый раз был две недели назад, Паш, — невозмутимо фыркнула младшая Маккой, совсем как делал это иногда ее отец. Павел не мог сдержать улыбки каждый раз, когда видел, насколько они похожи.

— Правда? — он искренне рассмеялся. — Время относительно, Джо, и без тебя оно явно идет медленнее.

Джоанна засмущалась, надулась и несильно толкнула Пашу в плечо, вызвав у него очередную улыбку, а потом мягко поцеловала маму в щеку и гордо проследовала в гостиную.

Мириам Маккой все еще стояла в дверях.

Выглядела она так, как будто он отбирает ее ребенка, хитрым способом пытаясь завоевать внимание малышки. «Вообще-то, — хором ехидно заметили Джим и Сулу в его голове, — Примерно этим ты и занимаешься». Вряд ли для кого-то было секретом, что Павел хотел подать документы на оформление официальной опеки, чтобы считаться практически полноправным родителем Джоанны, наравне с Мириам, ее новым мужем и Леонардом. Лен сам предложил эту идею, и сначала Паша не был от нее в особом восторге. Но часто возникали довольно сложные правовые и законодательные ситуации, когда представлять Джоанну могли только ее мама и папа, которых, по случаю, могло рядом не оказаться. Для Леонарда это было логично — убрать мешающую деталь в отношениях ее дочери и Павла. Но сам Павел с недавнего времени отмел эту идею. Осталось совсем немного времени до того момента, когда законодательно Джоанна будет являться самостоятельным гражданином. Несовершеннолетней, конечно, но она сама будет в праве выбирать, где, когда и с каким родителем находиться. Это радовало и пугало одновременно.

Павел улыбнулся самой мягкой своей улыбкой.

— Он _снова_ на работе? — это было сказано с таким ядом в голосе, что Павел еле подавил желание передернуть плечами.

— Леонард немного занят разработкой вакцины от радовируса. Возможно, вы слышали по новостям, — он склонил голову. — Но обещал быть к ужину. Хотите дождаться его?

— Нет, — отрезала Мириам, гордо откинув волосы за спину. — Думается мне, суд зря позволил ему разделить опеку, игнорируя мои слова о его поглощенности работой.

— Вы не правы, мэм, у всех бывают сложные дни на работе.

— Да что ты понимаешь, мальчишка?! — она вскипела моментально. Видит Бог, Паша пытался удержать этот разговор в мирном русле.

— Мое имя — Павел Андреивич _Маккой_ , — на этот раз он улыбнулся лукаво, мысленно ликуя от вида, как от злости покраснело лицо Мириам. Для нее, кажется, смена фамилии Павла была сюрпризом. Они сами об этом не сильно распространялись. Даже на службе он был все еще «лейтенантом Чеховым», а не «лейтенантом Маккоем», хотя Павел и со скрытым злорадством хотел посмотреть на лица членов экипажа, когда они узнают о маленьком изменении в их отношениях. Конечно, кроме тех, кто был приглашен на свадьбу. Для Мириам, к большому сожалению, приглашения не нашлось — очень жаль.

— Уже успел прикарманить его фамилию, _жалкая русская шлюха_?! — прошипела она.

Не нужно было быть эмпатом, чтобы ощутить всю ярость, исходящую от Мириам. Павел был практически уверен, что в мыслях она уже задушила его и сейчас скармливала останки собакам. Он снисходительно улыбнулся. В России его улыбка, учитывая обстоятельства, понималась бы как прямой вызов и явное предостережение. Мириам, конечно же, его намек не поняла, но еще больше взбесилась — хотя, казалось бы, куда больше?

— Тем не менее он выбрал в мужья эту «жалкую русскую шлюху», предпочитая ее вам.

— Да как ты смеешь!.. — Павел почувствовал подскочивший уровень исходящей от Мириам опасности, и то, как она угрожающе двинулась к нему, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Уж применять физическую силу по отношению к бывшей жене Леонарда точно не входило в его планы, хотя Павел и получал плохо скрываемое удовольствие от происходящего, испытывая практически любопытство, пытаясь предугадать, насколько ее ярости хватит.

— Паша!

Голос Джоанны был весел и звонок, но немного обижен — они с Мириам здесь стояли уже добрых минут пятнадцать, неудивительно, что у девочки кончилось терпение.

— Уже иду, принцесса, — ласково отозвался он, а потом снова повернулся к Мириам. Изменения, что претерпевало его лицо при этом, должны были быть угрожающими. От любви до ненависти один шаг, даже если данное выражение используют в совершенно других ситуациях. — Прошу прощения, должен вернуться к Джоанне. Всего хорошего.

Наградив Мириам последней своей улыбкой и не менее яростным взглядом, он захлопнул дверь. Ему показалось, что стена сотряслась от сильного удара кулаком, после чего каблуки яростно застучали по паркету квартирного вестибюля, что вызвало лишь ухмылку на его лице.

— Прости, что заставил ждать, принцесса, — Паша ласково потрепал Джо по волосам, после чего та резко обняла его за талию. — Хей, что такое?

— Ничего, — тихо сказала она, отпуская Павла. — Посмотрим вместе сериал, пока папа не пришел?

— Выбирай.


End file.
